Her Valiant Gawain
by Sean Hiruki
Summary: An IshiHime tale about love, Romance and the ability to kick ass like an Arthurian Knight
1. Chapter 1

**Another try at a Fanfic. Though my grammar has not gotten much better, I am sure my style and vocabulary have improved more than slight. This is a purely IshiHime Fanfic. This idea came about after much other IshiHime fanfic reading. Uryu is always the Knight. When I think of a Knight of ladies, I look no farther than Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table.**

**Enjoy. I do not own Bleach or its characters**

**Dedicated to Debbiechan, whom showed me the awesomeness of IshiHime. Happy long belated Birthday, Debbie!**

**Her Valiant Gawain**

Ishida Uryu never disliked swinging a sword like a barbarian thug. He was not Kurosaki Ichigo, after all. That said, however, he could not help but feel proud when he swung his Seele Schneider for her. He was her knight. Her warrior prince. He was Princess Inoue Orihime's Valiant Gawain.

It was four months after the Winter War when Orihime received Uryu's love confession. In her own way she declined him. She tried not to hut his feelings, but she knew his heart was shattered.

"It is quite alright, Inoue-san", He had said softly, hiding the hurt in his voice, "I had already known of your love for Kurosaki…"

He had her promise that she would confess to Ichigo as soon as possible. She did.

"Sorry, Inoue…I don't think of you like that, ya know? Your more like a sister to me.", Ichigo told her gently.

It took her a week to recuperate. If you count getting out of the house apart of recuperation. She was absent minded, not even noticing it had gotten dark or she had wandered to the now deserted Karakura Park. Nor did she notice the hollow approaching her, not until it was too late.

It happened in a moment. A flash o white and the hollow burst into nothingness. He stood with his back to her. His clothes white, flowing and uniquely Quincy. In his right hand was not his usual energy bow, but instead was his Seele sword. As he turned to her he looked like a prince in a fairytail.

"Ishda-kun…"

He smiled warmly at her. "Inoue-san. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Ishida-kun…" she said again, her voice strained.

Uryu put his Seele away and kneeled in front of her. "Can you stand?"

Orihime slowly nodded again and she let Uryu help her up. A moment after she stood with him, she put her head on his shoulder. Uryu was shocked but did not move.

After countless centuries (Minutes in real time), Orihime spoke. "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun."

Uryu looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Whatever for, Inoue-san?"

"Everything…..It was you who always protects me…Yet I always ignored you. I'm..so so sorry…"

Uryu placed his hands on her cheeks, feeling the cold wet tears fall and lifted her head so their eyes met. His blue eyes had pulled a 180 from their usual icy frost to summer warmth and love.

"Orihime," He said her name with equal parts confidence and equal parts love, "You've nothing to apologize for."

She wept at that. Uryu put his arms around her and held her close to him. She cried for a good few minutes, Uryu not saying a word. Afterwards, he helped her back home.

Uryu let her sit on her couch. Her apartment was small, yet cozy and big enough for two. It was surprisingly clean as well.

"Ishida-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

Uryu smiled at her "Of course." He stood up, "Let me go make you some dinner."

It took him twenty minutes to make a full meal of Miso soup, Rice, Soba noodles and some Coke to drink. She sampled the miso slowly and light up like a Christmas tree. She devoured the meal happily.

Uryu smiled warmly, glad that she was enjoying the meal as he ate the meal in his normal, genteel manner.

They enjoyed a peaceful evening…..

**Well, that is it for Chapter One. More to come later**


	2. Sleeping Beauty on Thursday

**Her Valiant Gawain**

**Part 2: Seeping Beauty on Thursday**

It was later that night when Orihime finally found rest in Uryu's strong arms. He was about to drift himself, when his radio turned on as it usually did at One AM. It was the song that played that kept him awake.

_Delusional__  
__I believe I can cure it all for you, dear__  
__Coax or trick or drive or__  
__drag the demons from you__  
__Make it right for you sleeping beauty__  
__Truly thought__  
__I can magically heal you_

_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening__  
__Failing miserably to rescue_

_Sleeping Beauty_

_Drunk on ego__  
__Truly thought I could make it right__  
__If I kissed you one more time to__  
__Help you face the nightmare__  
__But you're far too poisoned for me__  
__Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber__  
__That I could actually heal you.._

_Sleeping Beauty__  
__Poisoned and hopeless__  
__You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening__  
__Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you_

_Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening__  
__And hiding from some poisoned memory_

_Poisoned and hopeless__  
__Sleeping Beauty_

He looked at her throughout the song. Sleeping Beauty was right in-front of him. The song could not have been more right. Was he delusional to think that he could cure her of the poison that was her love for Kurosaki? Was it hopeless?

"We should go shopping!" Orihime exclaimed in an almost Orihime tone the next morning. Uryu smiled and nodded. Orihime put on a dark red top and pant with a small white jacket, which Uryu matched with a long sleeved shirt, the top red half red and bottom half white.

They were on their way out the door, Orihime clinging lightly to his arm when he showed up.

He was a Gaijin, American or maybe Scandinavian. He was large, but not imposing. His smile was warm and true. He had a small blonde goatee that matched his combed back dark blonde hair. He wore a dark suit that completed his 1930's Irish Gangster look. He had a guitar strapped to his shoulder.

"Good Evening, Good Day, Good Morning!" He said with a happy boom. His Japanese was clean and perfect, betraying his Scandinavian features. "Thy looketh like a fine couple! Been romancing long, hath thee? Wouldest thou like to hear a tale? Tale of Gods, perhaps? Of a rascal Chinese King of Monkeys as he descends to Godhood?"

"No thank you" Uryu said quickly. "And we are not…OW!" Orihime's fingers dug into his arm, stopping him from finishing. He gave her a quizzical look.

The man grinned. "Ah! I see I see. I have the perfect tale for thee. A Poem of the Knight Gawain. Hast thou prehapes heard of he?"

Orihime shook her head. "Not to be rude and stop you sir, but who are you?"

The man's smile grew larger. "Ah! Yes yes. No No, twas I who is being rude. I am but a simple traveler of Finnish origin. As for my name…Well since today is indeed MY day, call me Thursday! Mr. Thursday! Now let us begin!"

Thursday swung his guitar around and strummed it. The guitar gave a very medieval sound.

"Here is a tale of Knight Gawain

Many a beast he hath slain

He has adventures plenty

But here be one, different from the many

Holy Grail safe and sound

An old witch he found

Dame Ragenelle was she

A union with a Knight of the Round had to be.

Brave Gawain stood fast

Though his chance for love had past

That night she revealed her true self

The Dame was truly a young woman, pretty as an elf

Said She, "Choose my form, Sir Knight.

My beauty by day or by night?"

Gawain was no fool, he calmed his voice

"It is your choice"

YES! Correct answer was that!

The Dame's beauty stayed for good and next to Gawain she sat"

Thursday strummed his guitar one last time and said, "For you see, Young Lady and Sir Knight. True love can be found in the most unique places and in the strangest of events. Do not fear, have no doubt. Have trust in yourself and you will have what you seek….Have a good day." He bowed deep to them both and walked off to the sound of their surprised applause.

"That was…Strangely entertaining." Uryu said.

Orihime nodded. He looked at her, finding a resolve he did not have the night prier. Something about Mr. Thursday's poem had touched them both…

Uryu knew that Orihime was his Dame Ragenelle. Not the cursed old hag, but the goddess of a woman, touched by the Sovereignty she had been given and the love she had received.

Orihime knew that Uryu was her brave and valiant Sir Gawain. The bravest and most loyal of King Arthur's Knights. He was loyal to her and protected her from anything she could not handle.

Uryu put his hands on her shoulders as he turned to face her. "Orihime. I love you."

Orihime smiled warmly. "I love you too, Uryu."

Though they knew not what awaited them in the future, as the kissed they knew that they would have each other.

later that day, the two lay on some pillows resting parallel to each other, Orihime resting her head on his arm as it stretched behind his head. Orihime looked out the window and saw Mr. Thursday looking in at them, smiling his kind smile.

She smiled back at him and put her index finger up to say

Shh….He's Sleeping.

Thursday nodded and stepped away. He them looks calmly at you.

"Well, dear reader. This tale has reached its glorious and happy end. Now I am sure you wonder…Why would I help two young strangers? Well let us just say that you do not want the two most powerful Humans on Earth to be upset for too long. Bad things could happen. As for my true name..Heh, well…"

He turned and started to walk down the street. He sang

"We're at a level select

If I'm the one you elect

I have the ability

To electrify"

And Thor, Norse God vanished into a streek of lightning.

**"Sleeping Beauty" By A Perfect Circle, Poem by me (It was my first try at a poem so it is not that good. Sorry), Evolution of Circuitry by The Megas and Entertainment System. Enjoy and **


End file.
